Love at First Sight
by Kate and Humprey one word LOVE
Summary: not written by me but my friends Younger sister 9 years old! Tell me what you think i know its small but 9 year old here lol chapter 2 up written by the 9year old! i didnt correct anything this time because she didn't want me to so dont hate me fore spellings
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight.

It was a normal day in Jasper, Humphrey was only a pup at this time but his parents had left him when he was only 3 weeks of age and all he had left was his three friends Saltey, Shakey and Mooch. They did everything together but now and then they would meet the pack leaders daughter's Kate and Lilly they always asked to play with the four Omega's because they was really not allowed to because of their mother Eve lets just say she is OVER-PROTECTIVE of here daughter's but mostly Kate one day Kate went to play with Humphrey and his friends and they went Log-sledding Humphrey had just made up a new game for everyone to play and to be honest it was really fun. One day Kate and Humphrey were left alone because their friends had to go get something eat, Kate and Humphrey on the other hand were having fun playing Hunt the caribou and Kate was hunting Humphrey but when she found him she misjudged her Pounce and sent her and Humphrey rolling down a hill but at the bottom Humphrey was on top of Kate and they was just laughing but the the both looked at each other they looked straight into each other's eyes and realized they were ment for each other BUT they never wanted to confess there feeling for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

But when Kate realized that she had feelings for him she just thought that if she should tell him or not but she just wanted to tell him so she went for it and told him,Humphrey said he would be glad to go out with her but he felt bad because he didn't want to dich his friends over a girl but he wanted to because he was in love with her at first sight so he told his friends he will be back and he was but he was gone for a rearly long time but the when he got back it was morning and salty Shakey and mooch were gone so Humphry decided to go look for them and he found them they fought that because Humphrey had Kate that Humphrey had forgotten all about them so when they sour Humphrey thy jumped up at him and said why did you leve Humphrey said he hade to because Kate was the love of his life ever since he first met her but what they didn't understand was why Humphrey didn't tell them but as that passed on in there minds they was just happy that they had Humphrey back. But the next day every thing went rong Kate was leaving for the summer Humphrey didn't want her to leve but her farther said she going to Alpha school so Humphrey spent the hole summer with his friends intil she she got back but when she got back she was a fuel alpha and Humphrey was

A omega so they didn't mach but Humphrey or Kate didn't care they still loved each other but the dad was concerned because Kate would have to act like a omega but Humphry wouldn't allow it but that was what the dad thought but the dad had said to a nother person that Kate would marry the son and Kate didn't know about it. But Kate had to go with it but Humphrey felt like she didn't love him anymore but Kate thought he was over re acting so when she met the son of the other man she was imprest because he was hot but she thought in her mind Humphrey is hotter but when he had toled her his name she wasn't imprest because his name was Garth she thought Humphrey's name was better than his. But when he went to howl she couldn't belive what she heard it was terrible that she ran away as fare as she could to get away then she bumped into Humphrey then she gave him the biggest huge ever and she never let go but Humphrey was confused because she had made arguments to go with Garth but Kate told him she just didn't like him anymore she and she said" he just not my tip he is just nothing like you" so Humphrey started to smile and said" no girl can be as beautiful as you" they both started to smile and started to giggle and then they stoped but Humphrey didn't know why she left him Humphrey new that she left him for some thing but he didn't know what. so as time went buy Kate had some thing extraordinary to tell him she was having twins Humphrey couldn't belive it he was so thrilled that Kate was going to have twins but there was one thing he was concerned about was the baby's Garth's he didn't know and he didn't care it will be three weeks before the baby's are born but Kate said" Couldn't they have been born sooner" Humphrey thought that she must be out of her mind but Humphrey just didn't mind so the weeks went on the and the baby's were born the first baby was a boy the second was a girl they named them Zak and Sarah

Humphrey said that Zak has his mom's eyes and Sarah has Humphrey nose a copple of months went buy and Zak was 2 and Sarah was 2 they lived so nicely together Lilly used to come round every week and come see how Kate was doing and some times when Kate and Humphrey went out she used to baby sit the kids but the thing was that the dad didn't know that Kate had e children Kate didn't want her dad to know because he would think there Garth's. So she never told him and Lilly always used to sneke up there to see her and the kids.


End file.
